Payback
by Jono MacBono
Summary: This is not based off anything, it is a story none the less and my first completed one. Thanks for reading


Jonathon Bloor Payback

What causes a man to become mad with rage? Is it the death of a loved one? Or is it the loss of everything? Or are these motives? Are these motives for murder or motives for revenge? These questions are aroused when looking back upon the story of an Irish man, an Irish man who is trying to make a living in one of the most rotten cities in the entire world. Welcome to Hastings.

It was a cold November night; rain had fallen just hours before, rain that was chilling to the bone. A few lights on the street gave it a dark and desolate feeling. A single Irish Pub was situated between two of them called McFinnigin's Bar and Grill.

Inside were the usual guests. There were a total of 10 Hell's Angels affiliates around the fire, laughing and drinking merrily. A drunk alcoholic was at the bar shouting at the barkeep to give him some more tequila, yet the barkeep refused as it was after midnight, and they don't serve alcohol to the intoxicated. And then there were the usual female suspects out clubbing. All in all, it had been a good night for business for McFinnigins.

The Hell's Angels affiliates approached the bar. The atmosphere change immediately from happy and merry to dark and unpleasant, "Hello mate," the leader said to the barkeep. The barkeep looked them over and after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence said, "What can I get for ya?"

"Well have another round"

"That will be $54.90, seeing as you boys didn't pay for your last round"

"$54.90? Don't you know who you're messing with?"

"Apparently I don't, so I'm going to treat you like everyone else around here" the leader became filled with rage, "now, either pay the fee or get out of my bar."

"Oh, we won't be the ones paying the fee." The leader nodded at the rest of the gang. They then all took out baseball bats, clubs, chains, and lead pipes and started to destroy the place. The bartender reached underneath the counter and took out a sawed-off shotgun and fired one round into the air.

The gang froze, the patrons in the bar ran for it, and the bartender reloaded his gun. "The fee is now $554.90. Now you ever pay me with cold hard cash, or your lives. A check might be good, but it may bounce." The gang leader stood and looked at him, then at his gang. The patrons ran for the door.

"Now, now, McFinnigin, you know what will happen if you kill us." McFinnigin cocked his gun.

"Aye, I do. And I know what will happen if I call the cops on ya too. Now you ever pay or I kill you all."

The whole gang erupted in laughter. "You really think you can kill us all?" the leader asked with laughter in his voice.

"Yes, I do lad." There laughter was silenced with another gunshot. The leader fell to the ground dead in a pool of blood. "Anyone else want some?"

The rest of the gang rushed him. He fired again and hit two of them. He quickly bashed another one who came to close with the butt of the gun. He reloaded and shot the 5th and 6th member each with one shell. He reloaded and looked at the four remaining members of the gang. "Boo," he said mockingly. The four bolted from the bar in fear.

McFinnigin laughed at the gang on the floor, and then he shot himself in the left leg. After cleaning off his fingerprints from the gun and placing it by the leader's corpse, he dialed 111 on the telephone and alerted the police about a gang shooting in his bar and how he got shot by one of the members.

Before we carry on with the story, I guess you would want to know McFinnigin's background. Well of course if you don't know, he was born and raised in Dublin, Ireland. As a kid he was fascinated by war, and his favorite book was _The Art of War _by Sun Tzu.

When he was 18, he and his pregnant fiancé left Ireland and went to America in search of work or a chance to join the military. At 21, he was enlisted in the US Navy SEALs. He failed "Hell" week five times before he passed it. By the time he was 30, he was one of the best Navy Seals of his time. However, he was shot in the chest and was kicked out of the seals and was living on a disability check.

After much deliberation and nagging from his wife, they packed up and moved to Hastings, New Zealand at the age of 35. By this time he had three children, two girls, who were identical twins, and a boy. The older twin was 1and she was not only the smartest of the three children, but also the most pleasing to the eyes. The younger twin was also smart and pleasing to the eyes. The twins were born only minutes apart and are both 17. The son was 15, and he was a hard-core rebel, but he was still a good kid.

When they arrived in Hastings, they had only enough money to buy a house and a car. McFinnigin then started to work at a local pub with his uncle, Jerry McFinnigin. He soon picked up the tools of the trade and McFinnigins became one of the best pubs in town. His uncle died soon after on McFinnigins 36th birthday. It has been two years since Jerry McFinnigins death, and the pub has been going better then ever.

In the hospital, Geoffrey G. McFinnigin was lying asleep in his hospital bed, when he had a strange dream. In this dream, McFinnigin was in Baghdad. He and his SEAL team were on Black Ops espionage mission. There mission was to take out Osama Bin Laden who was having a meeting with various militants and mercenaries from around the world. The only connections between them were the fact that they were Muslims and they hated Americans. The meeting house was heavy guarded by RPGs, "Technicals", and heavily armed Muslim militia from various parts of the world.

McFinnigin turned on his radio and whispered into it "Irish Pub this is Patron One over."

"_Patron One this is Irish Pub, we read you loud and clear, over_," was the reply.

"Irish Pub this is Patron One, it looks like we may have some difficulties trying to get in through any entrance, re-advise, over."

A few seconds went passed, then a few minutes. And then, "_Patron One this is Irish Pub, there seems to be a delivery truck heading towards the compound. If you can sneak inside of it you may be able to get inside the compound, over_."

"Irish Pub this is Patron One, we have spotted the delivery truck and are now in pursuit, we will reestablish contact as soon as we get inside the compound, out."

McFinnigin turned to his men and said, "Alright, we need to stop that delivery truck and get in the back, or the mission will be failed, any ideas lads?"

"Well," said First Sergeant Rush, "we can always use that stop sign before the compound to get in the truck."

"How far is it Sergeant?"

"About two clicks, if we run straight through the enemy's line of fire, five clicks if we run around the line of fire."

"We don't have the time." McFinnigin sat there and thought for a second. "Alright," he started, "here's what we do. Blore, you and O'Bryan will cover me and Dancer as we make a mad rush for the truck. Blore, make sure your throw some flash-bangs ahead of us so that they wont see us. Keep your radios on; we may need to contact some of you. Alright men, lets move out." McFinnigin woke up to the smell of coffee.

He look around at his surroundings, he did not know where he was, who he was, or what he was doing there, and he was wondering why there was an intermittent annoying beeping sound. There was a white bed side table with coffee on it and across from him was a bed like his that had a boy who looked like his son. As he was pondering on whom it was, a nurse came in to check on the boy and then walked out. _This must be a hospital_, McFinnigin thought, _but how did I get here? And who is that boy and why does he look so familiar?_

He tried to sit up, but he found that his left leg wouldn't work. He took off his blanket and was in shock as his whole left leg was covered in bandages. His head itched, so he went to scratch his head only to discover that it was covered in bandages as well. He began to try to remember what happened, as he did, fatigue came upon and he began to slip back into sleep, and back into his dream about Baghdad.

The flash-bangs exploded, and Rush, Dancer, and McFinnigin began to run toward the road. The militants at the compound were in such disarray when they saw the flash and then the men running across that they did not know what to do. Finally they resolved in shooting them when they were just over halfway to the road.

"Take cover!" McFinnigin ordered his men. They dove behind a rock and were experience heavy fire.

There was a crackle and then the familiar voice of O'Bryan came through. "_McFinnigin, this is O'Bryan, me and Blore are pinned down and cannot return—wait, what are you doing. What the hell are you doing Blore—no, no! Oh, God! Damn you, Damn you Islamic bastards!_" gun shots begin to be heard over the radio "_You ain't goin' to take me alive ya bastards! Die you mother fuc—_" the transmission was lost.

"O'Bryan. O'Bryan do you copy, damn it!"

"_Patron One, this is Irish Pub, there are heavily armed Technicals and militants heading your way, your orders are to retreat and return to Comm. Center at point Charlie Alpha, god be with you men, over and out_."

"Alright men, you heard him, let's move out! Rush, how far is the Comm. Center?"

"Five clicks north of here, sir."

"Alright, let's keep off the road and stay close together, turn on your night vision."

"Yes, sir!" they replied.

"Oh, and Rush," McFinnigin said.

"Yes, sir," Rush replied

"When we get to Comm. Center, make sure you bring out the 'Big Boy'"

A devious smile spread across Rush's face "Gladly, sir"

"Alright, let's go!

McFinnigin's dream was interrupted by that intermittent beeping noise. Except the noise had gotten relatively faster and louder. He kept his eyes shut but he heard the voice of two women speaking.

"Get a crash cart in here! What happened nurse?"

"I don't know doctor, I just gave him his pills and went to get him some water and he was like this," said the nurse.

"Where are his pills?"

"I don't no, I—oh no…"

"What?"

"I think he might have mixed his prescription."

"Damn it! Where's that crash cart?"

A third voice, a man's voice, came in saying "Right here doctor." The fast pace beeping soon became a long note.

"Charge to 200… Clear!"

"No response," said the female nurse.

"Charge 250… Clear!"

"Still no response."

The doctor sighed and said, "Call it nurse; there's nothing we can do."

"Time of death 11:59 A.M, on his birthday to."

"What's his name?"

"Jeremy McFinnigin," said the male voice.

"Isn't that the brother of those girls who died yesterday?" asked the nurse.

"I believe so."

"What about the mother, is she alive?" asked the doctor.

"She died a week ago, murder."

"And the father?"

"Right there, in that bed"

McFinnigin slipped back into sleep and back into Baghdad, and at the, now abandoned, Comm. Center at point Charlie Alpha.

At the abandoned Comm. Center, Rush had taken a case off the shelves, still with that devious smile on his face. McFinnigin was trying to set up communications with Base, but they were non-responsive. Dancer was barricading the doors, just in case the militants followed them here.

Rush said, "Alright boys, lets set up the 'Big Boy'!" McFinnigin put down the radio and came over. Dance just smiled, shook his head, and continued to barricade the door. "Will you do me the honor of opening the case, sir," said Rush, still smiling

"The honors all mine," replied McFinnigin, they all laughed, except for Dancer. McFinnigin opened up the case revealing a GAU-8 Gatling Gun that they had "retrieved" from a downed A-10 Thunderbolt II. As they were finishing mounting it (by this time Dancer had finished and was helping load it), the barricade was blown away and Muslim Militants began to storm in screaming threats in Arabic and saying stuff like "Glory to Allah." Then they froze as they saw Rush with a cigarette in his mouth and his hand on the trigger of the Big Boy.

Rush looked at them and said "You have to ask yourselves one question: do I fell lucky?" he cocked the gun. "Well, do ya, punks?" He gently squeezed the trigger and began to mow down the militants. He carried on firing until he saw Blore enter and seemed to be holding O'Bryan as a hostage with a gun to his head.

"Top of the morning to ya!" Blore said mockingly.

"Blore, what the hell are you doing?" McFinnigin asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm holding a freaking gun to O'Bryan's head!"

"Put down the gun Blore, I don't want to hurt you." Rush began to sneak around, drawing his custom .44 Magnum pistol.

Blore laughed like a mad man. "You really think you can stop me." Rush was behind Blore.

"No, but Rush can." Blore turned around and saw a smiling Rush.

"44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world." He began to laugh, "Put down the gun Blore. It's over."

"What ever you say, Mr. Eastwood." Blore threw his gun on the floor and appeared to be surrendering until he elbowed Rush in the stomach and took his gun off him, shooting Rush in the process. He then turned and shot at Dancer. The bullet only skinned him, but it still wounded him. He then pointed and shot four times at McFinnigin, each time missing.

McFinnigin then picked up his discarded CAR-15 assault rifle and was about to shoot it at Blore when he heard a cocking of a pistol behind him.

"Put down the gun McFinnigin," he turned and saw Blore holding Rush hostage now with a gun to his head. McFinnigin put down the gun and put his hands in the air.

"You won't win Blore."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because, I am sick and tired of taking your crap, and listening to orders of an Irish man!" Just then a helicopter sounded like it was landing just out side.

"Game over Blore," said Rush.

"Not yet," he then shot at McFinnigin, hitting him in the chest. McFinnigin woke up in a cold sweat in the dark, in the hospital, his old scare where he was shot was burning, and he could remember everything.

Rush was sitting on a chair besides his bed. O'Bryan and Dancer were standing and talking until Rush said "Sleeping beauty has awaken lads." They were all glad to see he was finally awake, except for Dancer; he kept his expressionless poker face he had since they were all friends.

"Ha, ha, very funny, what day is it anyway?" McFinnigin asked.

"December 26, 2007, you have been asleep for a month."

"A month? You serious?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So where's my wife?" As soon as the last word escaped his lips, the atmosphere around them changed, the men were no longer glad but each of them wore a face of sadness, except for Dancer as his face remained expressionless. No one wanted to tell him of the tragedy that had befallen him during his one month slumber.

Finally, Rush felt obligated to, as he was his best man as his wedding, tell him what had happen only week ago. "About a week ago," he started, trying to keep his voice steady, "your family was on their way to visit you. Their car was hit by another car," his voice began to be unstable as some sadness was beginning to come through, "they did not die, but the people who hit them, were the Hell's Angels that put you in here. They then kidnapped them—"

"So, you guys got them back right, just like you got the President's daughter back, you remembers that right lads?"

"Well that's the thing, we did get them back, but they weren't all alive."

Sorrow began to fill McFinnigin; tears began to swell up in his eyes, "How did they die?"

"Well, the autopsy report came back today. Your wife and your daughters were raped then mutilated in such a horrible way that we took an oath not to say what happened. They died within hours of arriving here. Your son, however, was only mutilated, but survived, bu—"

"Where is he?"

"He died last night, drug overdose."

McFinnigin began to feel a new emotion, one that he had not felt since Baghdad two years ago, an emotion that could only be described as rage. "So you're saying that the Hell's Angels did this?" he said with anger in his voice.

"Yeah," said Rush shocked at McFinnigin's anger. McFinnigin stood up, despite what they were saying. He took off the IV, the Life Support and the rest of the machines, and walked over to a closet that had his clothes in it. Then he walked into the bathroom.

"Now you've gone and done it Rush," said O'Bryan. Dancer nodded in agreement. Rush wasn't listening, he was now looking out a window. "Are you listening to me lad?" Rush reached into his coat and pulled out his .44 Magnum. "What's going on?"

"It appears our friends, the Hell's Angels, are here to pay McFinnigin a visit."

"Crap, are you serious?" asked O'Bryan, now drawing his Mp5 Sub-Machine Gun

"Yup, and it appears as if they are armed with guns." Right as he said guns, gunshots were heard downstairs and the order "Find McFinnigin, and when you do, kill him," was heard, and it sounded like an old friend.

McFinnigin came out of the bathroom, wearing a leather jacket opened to reveal a red shirt, black jeans, and combat boots.

"McFinnigin, the—"

"I know, give me a gun." Dancer drew two Desert Eagle Pistols and handed one to McFinnigin with a couple of clips. McFinnigin smiled as he loaded and cocked at his gun. "You know, I always knew you guys were packing, the moment I woke up." They laughed, except for Dancer, who kept his face expressionless. "Ah good old Dancer, keeping your expressionless face to good jokes and everything else," McFinnigin said. Dancer then cracked a smile, a rare thing for him, but it didn't last long as there came a knocking at the door.

"McFinnigin," the voice of a female nurse, "are you in there?"

"Friend or foe?" asked McFinnigin.

"Friend," said the nurse.

"Dancer open the door," McFinnigin ordered. Dancer went over and opened the door. Revealing the nurse by herself, she ran in, closed the door, and locked it. She was Polynesian, probably from Samoa or Fiji.

"What's this about?" McFinnigin asked.

"Some men are here to kill you; they've already killed five doctors and several nurses, and have compromised security."

"How many?"

"Excuse me?"

"How many men are there?"

"Thirty give or take. And their heavily armed" McFinnigin turned from her to his friends.

"What weapons, can you describe them?"

"Well they look like…" I think now is a good time to tell you about the three men, Dancer, O'Bryan, and Rush

Harry Rush is McFinnigin's best friend and second-in-command. He was also (as I said before) his best man at his wedding. He is around the same age as McFinnigin, and a bit taller. He is from Dublin and went with McFinnigin to American and on to New Zealand, with Dancer and O'Bryan. He and McFinnigin signed up in the military together. His rank that he held before leaving with a disability was Sergeant Major (he was promoted after, what is now called, the Baghdad Incident, he was a First Sergeant during the incident). He is sometimes referred to "Mr. Eastwood" or "Dirty Harry" as he usually quotes Clint Eastwood. He was wearing a black coat, black jeans, and works boots.

David O'Bryan is a friend of McFinnigin. They met at the recruiting station. He is from Dublin Ireland as well, but came over a year after McFinnigin. He is a year younger and is the second youngest of the group. His rank that he held until he was kicked out for being shot during the Baghdad Incident was First Sergeant (he was a Corporeal during the incident). He is known as the pimp of the group because of his womanizing skills which he thinks he has. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, denim jeans, and brown work boots.

Jack D. Dancer is a friend of McFinnigin and is always expressionless. They meet during hell week. It is assumed that he from UK Ireland but he never says anything. He is the youngest of the group, which is well known, as he is 29 years old. His rank that he held until being kicked out with a disability he gained during the Baghdad Incident was Lance Corporeal (he was a Private during the incident; he was also the bunt of all jokes). He was wearing a black trench coat opened to show a black shirt underneath, black leather jeans, and combat boots.

"Alright lads," McFinnigin said, "It looks like we are facing a small army, and our only way out is that window. Now, let's do this the democratic way, or should we just go out there guns blazing." They laughed, except, of course, Dancer, who kept his expressionless face.

"We'll follow you, sir," said O'Bryan.

"Aye, we will," said Rush.

Dancer nodded. McFinnigin turned the safety off and Dancer handed him his Desert Eagle, pre-loaded and pre-cocked with the safety off. Dancer then reached into his black trench coat and drew two MAC 10s, commonly known as Uzis. He then loaded and cocked them, then slowly turned off the safety.

"Damn it Dancer, I knew you were holding out!" exclaimed Rush.

O'Bryan was by the door, and said to the nurse, "Hey beautiful, you should probably hide, I don't what anything to happen to your pretty face."

"Isn't that what you said to that nurse who was putting the IV into McFinnigin's vein?" Rush inquired. The nurse looked from Rush to O'Bryan. She walked up to O'Bryan and slapped him across the face then went into the bathroom.

"You're a bastard, Rush, ya know that?"

"Yea, I do what I can."

"Alright," said McFinnigin, "let's do this." O'Bryan nodded and kicked down the door. He peered through the doorway looking left, while Rush looked right.

"Clear left," said O'Bryan.

"Clear right," said Rush.

They walked into the hallway. Just as they did, they heard voices coming from around the corners to their left and right. They opened the door across from the room that they came out of and entered the room, only to find it an empty room with a window. Outside of the window was a fire escape, but it was rusted and the last part had broken off.

"Alright, let's go," said McFinnigin.

"Go? Go where?" asked Rush.

"Down as far as we can." Rush nodded, tried to open the window, only to find it stuck. He used the butt of his Mp5 and broke the glass.

"Damn it Rush! I said open the window, not break it so loud that the whole neighborhood could hear it break!"

"Well, its open isn't it?"

Without saying another word, the four comrades began moving through the window and onto the fire escape. The cold December air whipped up around them. The wind picked up and encircled them in snow.

They began to climb down the fire escape, right to the point where it was broken, only one story above the ground. Shaking his head, McFinnigin turned to an eager looking Rush and said "Alright, you can break another window, just don't be so loud this time!"

Rush, with a wide smile on his face, said "Yes, sir!" and broke a window, loudly.

"Damn it Rush! What part of _quiet_ don't you understand?"

"Um, the quiet part?" Dancer cracked a smile for a split second, and O'Bryan laughed.

"Ok, Mr. Wise Guy, you go first."

Rush entered through the window, into a dark room. From what Rush could see from the dark silhouettes was a table, an offline security camera and some broken chairs and hospital beds. "Clear," he said.

As the rest entered, Rush turned on the lights and took out a map of Hastings from his jacket pocket and laid it open on the table. While he was doing this, Dancer took out a black spray can and sprayed the lens of the camera. He then inserted a USB cord into the camera and connected it to a PDA and hacked into the security system.

"Alright lads," McFinnigin began. "We are here," he pointed to the hospital on the map, "where is the Hell's Angels HQ."

"Here," said O'Bryan, pointing to a building across the streets from McFinnigin's Bar and Grill.

"Wow, that makes sense," said McFinnigin.

"What does?" asked Rush.

"Well, after I had fought them off out of my pub…"

McFinnigin lay on the ground, blood pouring out of his leg. _Damn it_, he thought, _I'm not going to make it unless I can control this bleeding_. He crawled behind the bar and found and old cloth, lying there. _Perfect_. He grabbed it.

_Well, it may not be sterile, but it will have to do_. He put his back against the nearest wall he could find, and hoisted himself up to a sitting position. He brought his wounded leg as close as he could to his chest and began to wrap the wound tightly with the cloth, trying to keep pressure on it.

As soon as he finished wrapping it around his leg, he began to hear people speaking outside the pub. Then he heard a really loud, and yet familiar voice saying, "McFinnigin, you Irish bastard! Get your ass out here or we will burn down your bar!"

McFinnigin used the bar and the wall to help him stand up. He limped over to the corpse of the member of the ten that came in and picked up his shotgun. He then limped over to the broken window and saw Blore, with thirty Hell's Angels members, all of which had either torches or Molotov Cocktails.

"Blore," began McFinnigin, "you traitorous bastard! Why not you and your idiotic friends come in, its happy hour, and our specialty, Canned Whoop Ass, is free tonight."

The gang began to go up in anger. Blore stepped forward and shouted, "You've signed your own death sentence McFinnigin." He through the first Molotov.

McFinnigin aimed carefully, and shot the Molotov while it was leaving Blore's hand. The fire that consumed the entire right side of Blore's face and right arm, burning it severely. McFinnigin then turned and half limped, half ran toward the back door, leading into an alley way.

The rest of the Hell's Angels started throwing their Molotov Cocktails and torches at the bar, lighting it on fire. Blore began laughing hysterically shouting, "This is the end for you McFinnigin!"

"… and as I escaped into the alley way, I saw the flashing red lights of an ambulance and I passed out." McFinnigin finished his recount of the events of that night. Dancer had finished hacking into the security system and showed McFinnigin what they were up against.

McFinnigin pointed to one of the pictures that looked like his Hospital Room, but it looked like a tornado had hit it, and there were four guys in there, one of whom was Blore. "That's Blore alright, but how the heck did he survive Baghdad?"

"You mean you don't remember?" said O'Bryan.

"Not really, but don't tell me, I'll get the answers from that bastard."

"So what's the plan?"

"Alright, first we will set up com links and make this our Command Center. Second, me, Dancer, and Rush will head to the security room and liberate it and the security, the more we have on our side, the better chance we have. We will then move the Command Center to the Security Room. After that all four of us and some of the rent-a-cops will go and capture Blore. O'Bryan, you stay here until we have taken the Security Room, according to the building schematics that Dancer showed me, it's on the other side of the building, so let's move out ASAP."

After a few minutes, they had communications set up and began to head toward the Security Room. They opened the door of the Command Center quietly. "Clear left," said Rush.

"Clear Right," said O'Bryan. Dancer and McFinnigin moved out toward the end of the hall and checked. Dancer signaled for Rush to move and O'Bryan headed back inside and locked the door.

"_Alright, can everyone hear me_," said O'Bryan over the radio.

"Loud and clear," said McFinnigin and Rush, Dancer just looked at a camera and nodded.

"_Alright, I'm going to shut off the security system from the room and reroute it here, once you guys liberate the Security Room, I will head through the vents and reestablish the monitors there. I will be able to tell you where your targets are if they are not in your line of sight._"

"Alright then, see you at the Security Room."

The trio began to move down the hall, taking a quick right, then a left. They were heading down the hallway in the east wing, near the security room, when they heard O'Bryan say "_Three heavily armed enemies around the corner, three o'clock._"

"Dancer, watch my six," McFinnigin said as he started creeping forward. He dove into a room and waited for them to pass him. One passed then two, then the third. He grabbed one by the mouth and dragged him inside of the room, breaking his neck.

"_One down._" McFinnigin drew his knife and snuck up behind the second one, and covered his mouth as he drove his knife into his back, and dragged him back into the room.

"_That's two._" The third turned around and saw nothing and said "Alright guys, I know I'm the new guy, but please, stop messing around, Blore is waiting for us." As he was saying this, Dancer snuck up behind him, broke his neck and dragged him into the room with the other corpses. They continued on their way.

They arrived at the security room only a few minutes later. "Dancer, give me some of your gum," said McFinnigin. Dancer gave McFinnigin a piece of gum. McFinnigin then began to chew it. As he was chewing it, he drew his knife and took out a piece of reflective glass. He then put the gum on the end of his knife and stuck the glass to it.

He put it up to the doorway and looked into the glass and saw what they were up against. "Well, it looks like we are up against five moderately armed men, any suggestions."

"I say the old flash'n'kill," said Rush.

"Let's do it." Dancer took out a flash-bang and threw it into the room, blinding all of them in there. They then rushed in and killed all their opponents.

"Alright O'Bryan, head over here, we have liberated the Security Room and are now letting free the rent-a-cops that they locked up."

His voice came shaky and hesitant over the radio saying, "_Roger that, my ETA, is 5 minutes."_

They shot the lock off the cell and eleven guards came out. The captain said "Thank you. If there is anyway we can help, we will."

Five minutes had passed and O'Bryan had not arrived, the rent-a-cops were armed. Another five minutes passed the captain took over the monitors and kept communications with McFinnigin, Rush, and Dancer, O'Bryan had not arrived. Another five minutes past, and eleven men left from the security room to hunt down Blore and the 27 remaining members of Hell's Angels.

The eleven men made their way to the elevator with out running into any resistance. McFinnigin, Dancer, and Rush entered first, followed by the rest of them. The elevator was crowded. McFinnigin had to fight his way to get to the button to push the number five. Nothing happened. So he pushed it again and again nothing happened. McFinnigin punched it, and nothing happened. The doors stay opened and the elevator did not move.

"Alright lads, it looks like we have to take the stairs." All of them, except for Rush and Dancer, groan and moaned about taking the stairs. "Come on, it will be fun."

Mutinous thoughts encircled the group as they climbed the stairs. Then all of a sudden, one of them turned on McFinnigin, hitting him with the butt of his gun, knocking him to the ground. He then started to beat on him and encourage the rest of the rent-a-cops to join in.

Dancer came over and punched one, knocking him out. He then grabbed the one who started the mutiny and pressed him against the wall, with a gun to his head. "Now listen hear you kiwi bastard," said Dancer, in a thick Australian accent, "McFinnigin may be Irish, and he may be an idiot at times, but you need to hold your tongue, and keep your racism in check. If you fail to do so again, I will ram the barrel of his gun so far up your ass that you will be spiting out whatever I shoot."

"Whoa! Dancer," said Rush. Dancer looked at Rush. "I thought you were Irish." Dancer said nothing and shook his head. The group carried on moving up the stairs until they reached the fifth floor.

McFinnigin went to open the door, but Rush stopped him. "Let me boss, you don't know if there's a bomb or something attached to the door." McFinnigin grabbed the door knob and opened it. No bomb.

"You worry too much Rush," said McFinnigin as he went through the door. Rush was standing there shocked. The rest of the men passed him they entered the door.

"I don't worry that much!"

"You do, mate," said one of the rent-a-cops. Rush entered the door. As soon as they had regrouped on the other side of the door, the captain's voice crackled through the radio saying "_Alright, they seem to be held up in you old room McFinnigin, and that man you described with the brunt face is there to. They seemed to be armed to the teeth with ak-47s, m4a1s and various other rifles and sub machine guns. I suggest you either take them out by stealth or take cover and try for headshots._"

"Thanks cap," said one of the guards.

The moved towards McFinnigin's room cautiously. It was at the end of the hall, across from the room with the rusted fire escape. There was a women screaming from that room, then a few gunshots. Men where lined up outside the room.

Anxiety had taken over one of the guards. He grabbed a grenade and said "It's now or never! Fire in the hole!" He pulled the pin and ran at the men screaming as loud as he could. He only got halfway before getting gun downed. The grenade then detonated only after hitting the ground, but that's half the damage. The rest came from beneath them. There was a gas line running through the hallway, as the grenade detonate, so did the gas line. That explosion killed everyone on the fifth floor, except for Blore and McFinnigin.

McFinnigin was looking though an opening that led all the way to Blore. Blore was reloading a .44 Magnum and said "Well, well, well, it looks like it's just me and you again. The last men standing." McFinnigin said nothing. Anger had taken over, he was no longer there. "What's the matter? You mad that I gave your wife pleasure she never knew? Well, don't worry, you'll see her soon… In hell!"

McFinnigin couldn't take it any longer. He charged at Blore and tackled him, knocking himself and Blore into the fiery abyss below. McFinnigin blinked and saw a bright light.

McFinnigin woke up in a hospital and looked around and saw Rush, O'Bryan, and Dancer sitting at the edge of his bed. He looked at them and said "Hey guys, what the hell happened? What day is it?"

"Well, it's December 27, 2008. You've been in a coma for two years."

"Oh, well where is my wife?"

No one wanted to answer his question. McFinnigin noticed it was like his dream and finally said "My family is dead aren't they?"

"They were killed," Rush began, "by the KKK…"


End file.
